1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer ejecting ink to a print medium to print an image on the print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an invention for temperature adjusting means for liquids, a heat exchange container is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-231853.
The heat exchange container has an inlet section through which a liquid flows into the container, a main body section composed of a metal shell and having an internal space through which the liquid flows, and an outlet section through which the liquid having passed through the inside of the main body section flows out of the container. One or more channel guide walls are provided inside the main body section. Thus, inside the main body section, a liquid channel along which the flow of the liquid is guided is formed by the channel guide walls. The overall length of the liquid channel is set to be larger than the longest side of the metal shell. In the heat exchange container, a temperature adjusting section such as a heat sink or a Peltier element is provided on one or both sides of the planarly spreading channel. The heat exchange container is thus configured to be able to adjust the temperature of the liquid.